Kenyang
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: AU\NaruHina/Drabble/"Aku sudah kenyang,"/"S-sudah kenyang?"/Sebuah anggukan dari Naruto—tanda pernyataan Naruto itu benar apa adanya./"B-bukannya belum makan siang...?"/"...menurutmu kenapa?"/I hope this is fluff! ;D


**.**

**Title: Kenyang**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings: AU/GaJe/drabble/OC/dan-kesalahan-lainnya-pada-fanfiksi-ini**

**.**

Lelaki bersurai kuning cerah itu hanya cengar-cengir ketika melihat sosok gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang berda di sisinya—sedang duduk di sebuah meja kantin sembari memakan bekalnya yang dibawa dari rumah.

Sadar akan Uzumaki Naruto—kekasihnya yang baru saja menerima dirinya sehari yang lalu—sedaritadi hanya melihatnya saja, gadis beriris perak itu—Hyuuga Hinata—menghentikan acara makan siangnya. "N-Naruto-_kun_ tidak makan bekalnya ...?" tanyanya kalem sembari menatap iris biru langit yang berada di depannya. Sedangkan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah. Ah, ia terlalu manis!

"Ah!" Naruto—yang baru sadar dari lamunannya—sontak memerah wajahnya, sedikit. "Aaaa—Aku ... tidak bawa bekal dari rumah, ehehehehe." Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari meggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Err ... Hinata-_chan_ lanjutkan saja makannya!" seru Naruto—berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hinata kembali kebekalnya yang masih sangat banyak.

Sejenak, Hinata membalas ucapan Naruto. Sepasang permata perak itu menatap penuh arti sepasang iris biru laut yang berada di hadapannya. Wajahnya kembali bersemu memerah, lalu menundukkan kepalanya kembali meraih sendok yang sejak tadi pagi ada di dalam bekalnya.

"Ah ... b-baiklah kalau begitu ...," ucapnya dengan nada pelan, membuat Naruto sedikit kesulitan untuk mendengarnya—namun, indera pendengaran Uzumaki tidak terlalu buruk untuk mendengar ucapan seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang pelan.

"T-tapi—!" Gadis itu kembali menatap sang kekasih dengan wajah khawatir. Wajahnya kini lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, bahkan hidung mereka berdua—Naruto dan Hinata—nyaris akan bergesekan.

Otomatis gurat merah menghiasi wajah Naruto, ketika si gadis Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba saja mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto. "Ng ... k-kenapa?" tanya lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu—gugup.

Hinata semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang kekasih—tak peduli jika ada yang melihatnya nanti. (Toh, meja yang ia tempati dengan Naruto tempatnya tersembunyi.) "P-perut Naruto-_kun_ sampai berbunyi begitu ..."

_Kruyuuuuk~!_

Oh, 'band perut' memang tidak pendang situasi kalau mau _nge_-band.

Naruto hanya bisa _nyengir_ lebar ketika perutnya berbunyi tiba-tiba—di saat ia hanya ingin memandangi wajah cantik kekasihnya—pertamanya—ketika sedang makan siang. '_Cih_.' Ia hanya bisa mendecih sebal.

Hinata tertawa kecil.

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jadi ..." Hinata memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "...apa N-Naruto-_kun_ ma—mau makan bekalku?" tawar Hinata halus sembari menunjukkan isi kotak bekalnya yang masih terdapat beberapa jenis makanan.

Naruto mendorong pelan bekal Hinata—menolaknya. "Tidak perlu, kok," tolaknya halus, sembari membantu Hinata meletakkan kembali bekalnya ke atas meja. "Aku sudah kenyang," lanjutnya—_ngaco_'. Cengir lebar khas Uzumaki Naruto terpampang jelas di wajah tampan itu.

"Eh?" Dua huruf _plus_ satu tanda tanya cukup membuktikan kebingungan Hinata atas pernyataan Naruto. "S-sudah kenyang?" tanyanya heran.

Sebuah anggukan dari Naruto—tanda pernyataan Naruto itu benar apa adanya.

Gadis itu menjauhkan wajahnya—karena bingung. "B-bukannya belum makan siang...?"

Naruto tidak membalas pertanyaan itu, ia hanya tersenyum lebar sembari melihat wajah cantik sang kekasih. "...menurutmu kenapa?" tanyanya, sembari tersenyum penuh misteri.

"K-kenapa...?" Ia balik bertanya—tidak mengerti.

"Karena ..."

Naruto memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"... Aku ..."

Naruto memeluk Hinata—lembut.

"... sudah kenyang ..."

Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"... dengan pesonamu, Hinataku."

Sebuah kecupan singkat melayang di dahi Hinata.

—dan otomatis, Hinata jatuh pingsan dengan wajah yang merah padam.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Fanfiksi NaruHina kedua Chi! XD *nari hula-hula* (inner: Semoga fluff _)**

* * *

**A lots of thanks for reading~**

**Feedback? Review?**

**.**

**(11/08/2012) Chikuma Aizawa**


End file.
